Say Anything
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic---Gordo and Lizzie got in a huge fight. Gordo has to get her back. Only problem--she's goin out with Ethan...please RR!


A/N: hey everyone. this is a one shot song fic to Good Charlotte's song Say Anything. i hope you all like it but if you don't please NO FLAMES! please read and review.

disclaimer: i do not own lizzie mcguire or any characters

*********************************************************************************

Gordo tried calling Lizzie again. They had gotten into a terrible argument and he felt really bad about it. He had to talk to her, but she just wouldn't listen to him. There was a click on the other line meaning someone had picked up the phone and hung it up. Gordo put down his phone.

****

Here I am 

On the phone again

And awkward silences 

On the other end.

He longed to hear her voice again. To see her smile. To hear her laugh. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to make up. She just would not listen to him

****

I used to know the sound

Of a smile in your voice.

But right now

All I feel

Is the pain of the fighting starting up again.

Gordo realized now that he would just have to wait and see. 'Are you nuts? You have got to keep trying!' Gordo thought to himself. He picked up the phone again. He was going to get through to her no matter what. Even if it was the last thing he did. If it took all night. He will get her to listen to him.

****

All the things we talk about

You know they stay on my mind

On my mind

And all the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time

After time, after time.

He dialed Lizzie's phone number for the fifth time in ten minutes. The whole time he was dialing he was thinking about the argument. It was so stupid. It was all his fault anyway. Or at least, that's what he thought. Lizzie had, once again, tried to get Ethan Craft to notice her. Gordo, of course, argued against it saying that if Ethan couldn't realize what a terrific girl she was on his own, he didn't deserve her. This made Lizzie very mad because she claimed that Gordo knew how much getting Ethan to notice her meant to her. Someone answered the phone.

****

Don't say a word.  
I know you feel the same.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything.  
Say anything.

"Hello?" Matt's voice came.

"Hey Matt. Is Lizzie there?" Gordo asked.

"Yes but I don't think she wants to talk to you right now," Matt replied.

"I don't care. Met me talk to her," Gordo demanded.

"Ok," Matt said and Gordo heard him put the phone down to go get Lizzie.

****

Please don't walk away.  
I know you wanna stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything, say anything.

"Hello?" Lizzie asked. Matt had apparently not told her who it was.

"Hey Lizzie. It's me. Listen I just want to talk to you. Please just listen to me," Gordo said.

"Gordo, listen, I know you feel bad. I feel bad, too. But, I don't know, maybe it was meant to be. Maybe we are just growing apart and we have to learn to deal with it," Lizzie replied without even listening to Gordo. After saying that she hung up the phone, again.

****

Some say that time changes.  
Best friends can become strangers.  
But I don't want that.  
No not for you.  
If you just stay with me  
We can make it through.

"That's it!" Gordo said to himself. "If she won't listen to me on the phone I'll talk to her in person." With that, Gordo grabbed his car keys and left the house. He drove to Lizzie's house, determined to get her to talk to him. He walked up to the door and knocked. Lizzie answered. He walked in.

"Gordo, I thought I made it pretty clear before that I didn't want to talk to you. Get over it," Lizzie said closing the door.

"Look Lizzie, we're fighting over a stupid subject. Why can't we just be friends again?" Gordo asked.

"Because you never understand me!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Gordo fired back.

****

So here we are again.  
The same old argument.  
And now I'm wondering if things will ever change  
Yeah.

"Gordo, I know you feel bad, but you have to face the facts. You don't understand me. Get over it and get out of here!" Lizzie yelled.

"No!" Gordo hollered back and then said in a calmer voice, "I just want everything to go back to normal. Why is that so much to ask?" 

"Because things will never be normal again," Lizzie replied.

"Why not?" Gordo asked. "Why won't everything be just like it was before we got into this fight?"

"Because Ethan asked me out after school," Lizzie replied.

****

When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We made noise 'til 3 a.m.   
And the neighbors would complain.

"Well, then you are right. It won't be the same. It will be better. You got what you wanted. You are happy. I'm happy. Can't we just be friends again?" Gordo asked. Lizzie didn't say anything. Gordo could tell she was considering it.

"Come on, Lizzie. Don't you remember all those fun times we had together? Do you really wanna throw that away because of an argument? I don't. Please?" Gordo pleaded. She was still thinking about it.

****

All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind.  
On my mind.  
And all the things we laugh about   
**Will bring us through it every time.  
After time, after time.**

"I don't know Gordo. I mean, I know you didn't want Ethan and me to be going out but-" Lizzie was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll be right back." Lizie went to answer the phone.

****

Don't say a word.  
I know you feel the same.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything.  
Say anything.

When Lizzie cam back into the room, she looked very mad and upset. She also looked like she was about to cry.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Gordo asked. Lizzie didn't say anything, just shook her head.

****

Please don't walk away.  
I know you wanna stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything, say anything.

"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.

"He broke up with me," Lizzie replied.

"Already?" Gordo asked surprised.

"He said he was sorry but he didn't want to see me anymore. I don't know why he even asked me out if he was going to end it after not even one day," Lizzie said.

"Well he's a jerk. Forget him," Gordo replied. Inside he knew Ethan was just using her for something. He didn't tell Lizzie that though. Ethan probably just said he was going out with her so he could say he had a girlfriend until he found someone he thought was better.

"It just hurts ok? Do you understand that at least?" Lizzie asked sarcastically.

"Yes I understand that," Gordo replied, annoyed that she would think he didn't understand something like that.

"Just asking because you never seem to understand me at all, ever," Lizzie said. These words hurt Gordo for a reason she didn't know about.

****

I'm falling.  
I'm falling.  
I'm falling, down.  
I'm falling.  
I'm falling.  
I'm falling, down.  
Down.  
Down.  
Down.

"What do you mean I never understand you Lizzie?" Gordo exclaimed. Everything he was holding in he was letting out now. "I have always understood you. And when I didn't understand at first I would eventually understand later. We've always been close, Lizzie, and now over one little argument you want to end everything we had? Well I'll tell you one thing, Lizzie McGuire, that is not going to happen!" After Gordo exploded at her she just looked at him speechless. 

****

Don't say a word.  
I know you feel the same.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything, say anything.  
Please don't walk away.  
I know you wanna stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything, say anything.

"What are you saying, Gordo? Why does this hurt you so much more than it hurts me to see it end?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Why? Why? You actually don't know why? I'll tell you why. It's because I love you Lizzie McGuire, that's why," Gordo replied.

"You- you do?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes! Why else do you think I didn't want you and Ethan together? Why else do you think I told you all those things when Ronny broke up with you? Why else do you think I sent you that email when you had the advise column about thinking I liked my best friend as more than a friend? I signed it as Confused Guy, well it was me! Why else would I do all those thigns if I didn't love you?" Gordo said.

"I-- I don't know what to say. I mean, I've always thought of you as more than a friend, but-- oh my gosh. I-- I love you too," Lizzie stuttered. Gordo and Lizzie kissed.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Gordo asked.

"I think it does. I'm over Ethan. We're together. I couldn't be happier," Lizzie replied.

****

Please don't leave.  
Say anything, say anything.  
Please don't leave.  
Say anything, say anything.

******************************************************************************

A/N: well that's done. i think the song fit the plot, i just couldn't figure out how to get it in the way i wanted it. oh well. please review. if you didn't like it please NO FLAMES~!!


End file.
